This invention relates to differential assemblies as used in rear-wheel drive vehicles, and more particularly to a side yoke component for such an assembly.
As is well known in the art, a differential assembly for a rear-wheel drive vehicle is a form of gear box which transmits drive from the vehicle propellor shaft to the rear wheels in a manner compensating, inter alia, for a requisite differential in rotary wheel speed as between the inner and outer wheels when, for example, the vehicle is negotiating a curve. Simply stated, a differential assemby commonly includes a rotary differential case mounted in a differential carrier, the case having an external ring gear rotated by a pinion on the end of the propellor shaft, the case carrying a pair of oppositely extending rotary half-shafts or side yokes for driving the respective rear wheels, the side yokes having bevel gears inside of the case which mesh with or orthoganally disposed bevel pinions mounted on opposite ends of a transverse pinion shaft, so as to provide the differential action. The side yokes extend through rotary bearings and seals in the differential carrier for connection to the respective rear wheels.
In certain vehicles, more particularly Chevrolet Corvette automobiles, there is a tendency after a certain mileage, usually about 50,000 miles, for wear in the differential assemblies to cause play allowing the side yokes to shift axially inwardly relative to the differential case and jar or knock against the pinion shaft. This can lead to grinding away of the end of the side yoke causing excessive negative camber, which in turn can lead to uneven tire wear and poor driving stability. It can also cause particles of the side yokes to embed themselves in the differential clutch plates causing slippage of the positraction unit resulting in a clunking or thumping noise. If the wear is left unchecked, it may increase to a point where the flange will shear or cut into the differential case causing a leakage of fluid and ultimately leading to complete destruction of the differential assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the problem of side yoke wear caused by grinding of the yoke end against the differential pinion shaft which does not involve having to replace an entire side yoke.